Lesson
by Galefire
Summary: All his life, Silver wanted to believe Giovanni was a good father. He was only trying to teach him to be stronger, right? Slight gore. One-shot


**I felt like writing something with Silver**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Two of the things Silver hated most in the world were Gold and crying, so you can imagine his reaction when he walked in on the small boy wailing his eyes out.

The red haired rival hadn't been having much of a good day before hand. Then again though, no day was really that great in Silver's books. He'd had to put up with a bunch of little weaklings challenging him to battles ,yelling at him about how he "couldn't say no" when he tried to refuse. On top of that, Alakazam had gotten sick, and ended up teleporting him all the way to Sinnoh by accident. He had spent the whole day flying his way back home (on Crobat, no less. _Why _did he have to leave Lugia home that day?) and quite frankly could use a good rest.

Of course, simply laying down was apparently too much to fucking ask for. No. He had to put up with this little shit bawling like a two month old baby in the middle of his (Lyra's) living room. It wasn't even the silent kind of crying! The kid was literally letting out panicked cries. Thankfully not obnoxiously loud, but still irritating nonetheless.

Discarding his bag roughly onto the brown-carpeted floor, Silver stormed over to where Gold was, towering over him even more so then usual considering the fact that he was sitting down.

"Gold, what the _fuck _are you doing here?" The teenager hissed through clenched teeth. Gold head turned. Tears had welled up in his honey-coloured eyes, his fluffy bangs sticking to his face a little bit as he shook like mad. Opening his mouth to respond, the boy let out the most jumbled clusterfuck of a sentence Silver had ever heard.

"A-ah, T-Toge…" he stuttered madly, twitching slightly with every 'word'. "E-egg.. Buh.. BuGHgfdes!" his tiny hands gripped onto Silver pants leg as he toppled over a little bit. "t-th-tha… Thing! Imagrandfather! I don"t wanaNA B…" He trailed off before breaking into another loud sob. Releasing Silver's clothing, he lay on the ground, pulling his legs up close to him. "Whyyyyyyy…"

Silver starred dully. "_What."_

A long sigh ran out from behind him. Silver turned his head to see Lyra, looking a little anxious herself but certainly not a nervous wreck like the other Johto trainer.

"I think what Gold was trying to say is that his Togekiss' egg is finally hatching." She translated. Silver cast a curious glance down to see a large oval egg nestled safely in a bundle of blankets, the proud mother standing defensively beside it. It was shaking madly, little cracks running down its side. Togekiss returned his look, glaring.

"I-I'm GONNA BE A GRANDFATHER!" Gold wailed, sniffling. "B-BEh-BECAUSE I H-HATCHED THE FIRST EGG… AND NOW TH-THAT EGG HAS HAD AN E-EH-EGGGGGGG…" He clutched at his head. "I'M TOO Y-YOUNG! WHATIFITWANTSSTORIES? IDON'THAVEANYSTORIES! AFGYUKBHJKBGTTT!" Espeon knelt down and gave his trainer a few supportive licks as he broke off with an incomprehensible cry.

With a roll of his namesake eyes, Silver looked back at the brunette.

"I didn't know Gold's Togekiss had an egg."

Lyra shrugged earnestly. "I didn't either to be honest. He just showed up about fifteen minutes ago yelling about something. I'd as when he got the egg but, uh…" She turned to the trembling champion, who had started rocking himself back and forth. "…I suppose that can wait."

Silver opened his mouth to say something back, but was cut off by a loud cracking noise resonating from the egg. Falling silent, he merely crossed his arms instead. Gold covered his ears as quickly as he could, mumbling to himself.

The large egg was trembling violently now, rocking back and froth. The cracks on its side slowly grew longer and larger, until a mere poke would be enough to break it entirely. Lyra watched, entranced, as it fell still, remaining whole.

Slowly, Gold lowered his hands from his ears, golden eyes wide as he starred at the still intact egg.

A heavy silence washed over the three.

"Wait, wha-"

At that very moment, the egg exploded. Not literally, of course, but the shells did go flying everywhere. Gold let out an unfortunately high-pitched scream. He picked up his Espeon, shoving it in front of his face. Silver grunted, raising an arm just in case one of the shards flew high enough to impale him in the eyes. Lyra simply pulled her giant marshmallow hat down to cover her head.

The pieces hit the walls with little clicking noises, probably marking them up just a little bit. Once all that seemed to be done, Lyra lowered her hat, brown eyes going wide.

"Oh…." She breathed. "Oh dear Arceus…"

Gold, still shuddering madly, didn't release his Espeon. "W-what? Wh-what is it? Is it okay? OhArceusIcan'tlook!" He squeezed the feline tighter, making Espeon hiss a little bit.

Silver, now also looking upon the creature before him, had gone entirely silent, looking a little uncomfortable.

"It's… So…" The brunette continued breathlessly.

"S-SO WHAT?! LYRA!"

There was a momentary pause.

"…_Cute."_

"Wha-?" Gold set down his Espeon carefully, the pink cat sniffling airily. Captiously, he crept towards the bundle of blankets on his knees. A shaky finger extended, and, swallowing all his fears, he lowered the cloth enough so he could get a good glimpse at the newest member of his family.

Large golden eyes met round little black ones. A nervous expression was set upon the round creatures face as it rubbing at its still stick fluff. Breath caught in Gold's throat as he watched it let out a soft chirping sound, extending a nubby arm towards the young trainer.

Gold broke out into a relieved smile, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"It's okay!" He exclaimed. He hugged himself a little bit to steady his emotions. "It's all gonna be fine! Uh, right?"

Lyra too was smiling, Guessing his inquiry was directed at her, the girl nodded. "He's a little on the small side, but seeing who he came from it doesn't come off as a surprise." Her gaze shifted to Gold's Togekiss, who probably would've smacked her with her wing had she not been so distracted by her new baby. "Aside from that, he's perfectly fine. You remember how to take care of Togepi's, right?"

Gold waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Oh my gosh it's so adorable!~" He made a "squee"ing sound, bouncing with excitement. The tiny boy nudged at his older Pokemon. 'You see Togekiss, you used to be cute like that, but then you grew up to be a jerk." The white bird made an angry hissing noise. "I was _kidding_. But look at his little eyeeeees!~"

Lyra found herself giggling at the younger trainer's enthusiasm. Pokemon hatching sure were momentous occasions, even though it was easy to lose an eye by doing it. (How breeders managed, she had no idea.)

"Well, just take proper care of him and I'm sure he'll grow up to be just a strong as he mother." That was saying something. Still grinning, the girl flipped around to face the red haired rival. "What do you think, Silv-" She cut herself off, eyes growing concerned. "…Silver?'

While the other two Johto trainers were nothing but excited, and rightfully so, Silver wasn't so well off. The usually serious trainer was now breathing heavily, shiny grey eyes clearly fighting back tears. It was clear by his expression that he was trying with all his might to suppress some sort of memory, to keep it at the back of his mind. He muttered something to himself.

"Silver?" Lyra repeated. He really didn't look well. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He didn't react, didn't even cast her a side glance to show that he had heard her. Instead, he just starred directly in front of his, eyes dead set on the newly hatched Pokemon.

Haltingly, he took a few steps forward. His complexion was almost ghostly white. Gold seemed to sense the looming presence above him, as he looked up from cooing over the Togepi to face his rival.

"Can I help y-"

"Let me hold him." Silver said in a raspy voice. His eyes looked dead.

Gold blinked, looking uncomfortable. "I don't think Togekiss will like that too much." Togekiss growled a little bit to further his point. Silver's hand curled into a first.

"_Please." _Lyra felt her heart skip a beat. Was that a begging tone in his voice? But Silver…. He wouldn't….

"Well…" Tenderly, as if he was holding a priceless artifact, the boy wrapped his hands around the small creature's sides. A "shhh" escaped his lips as Togepi let out a distressed squeak. He got up off the floor so slowly that Silver started twitching a little bit. Once Gold had ridden to his full height, a whole four feet, he gave Silver a warning glare. "I swear if you hurt him-"

"I _won't." _Silver hissed. His hands formed claws. He _needed _it. The tiny champion still seemed unsure, but held up his precious Togepi never the less.

A wave of nausea went through Silver as the familiar smooth feeling entered his grasp, so achingly familiar. A tear slipped down his cheek. The look it his eyes…. He couldn't take it. The world around him slipped into silence, and for once, Silver let himself be weak. A little nubby arm extended out, poking his wrist, the soft feeling being the last thing Silver felt before he was re-living a memory he thought he had finally suppressed.

0

Silver was seven years old when he got his first Pokemon.

It wasn't anything special. Just a Togepi, a small one at that. Nothing good for fighting, at best she knew swift. That didn't stop the young boy from loving it with all his heart, however. Finally he had someone to spend time with when his parents were busy with "team" business, and although it's not like she could talk, Silver still felt at ease when he was with her. Those horrible nights when he's cry himself to sleep, clutching the fresh wound that he had received by his fathers hand… They were gone. He had someone with him now.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Silver was sniffling horribly as he turned the doorknob to his room and pushed the door open with a soft "click". Blood dripped onto his hard tiled floor as he limped weakly over to his bed. His father had gone father then he usually did this night, to the point where Silver actually feared for his life. Usually when Giovanni got mad, it was only a heavy slap to the face, or a black eye. But no. Today he had punched the child's face so hard Silver's nose had all but broken. His throat was still raw from screaming as a large chunk of his long crimson hair was torn roughly from his scalp. It had finally ended when Silver stumbled back and had split his side open on a broken piece of tubing that had been protruding from the wall he was being pushed against. It had taken all his willpower to even get up after that.

Despite that, Silver couldn't bring himself to hate his father. Not even as he found himself nearly crying out in pain from simply lying down. He had always been told otherwise.

"_Don't be selfish_." He recalled a purple haired man say to him the first time he broke down in front of the Rocket grunts.

"_You just don't understand the boss, he's just doing what's good for you." _Another had chimed in. **_"You probably deserve it anyway."_**

_He deserved it…._

Silver whimpered pathetically, a few loose hairs falling into his mouth as he sucked in air. It _hurt. Everything hurt. _Both mentally and physically he'd always been a wreck. But it was entirely his fault. Every moment of pain and suffering was his own doing, and his father was only trying to show him the right path.

Right?

The wound was starting to throb painfully, making him clutch it harder. Blood poured thickly between his thin fingers, staining the sheets of his bed. Going to get something like a bandage to state the blood-flow would be suicide and he knew it. All he could do was pray it ended soon.

Suddenly, he felt a small weight compress the mattress beside him. With teary eyes, he tilted his head upwards to see a small little ball of what seemed to be a broken eggshell beside him. A little chirp emitted from her, cheerful and uplifting. Silver sniffed, raising his head a little, his hair falling down gently from his face.

"H-hi Togepi…." He greeted in a shaky whisper. Togepi squeaked at that, holding her owners cheeks and wiping away his tears with a rub of her fluffy face. Silver couldn't hold back a giggle. "U-um, thanks."

Pulling away, Togepi cocked her head, which was pretty much the equivalent of tilting her whole body.

"_Quiii?" _She inquired, reaching out to poke at his bloody nose. Silver gently guided her hand away with a finger.

"Yeah… Dad just, g-gets mad, y'know? W-we both know he doesn't r-really… Mean it…." The red haired boy let out a low sigh, flinching in pain as he attempted to adjust his position. Togepi squeaked again. "No, I'm fine."

Silver managed to push himself onto his back. His wound was still leaking disgustingly thick blood, but it had started to slow down. The wet patch beside him shifted beneath him as he moved. He lead his hands up and propped his head up behind them.

"I-I still love him…" he admitted slowly. Togepi snuggled close to his face. "He is my father after all."

She made a sound that could be mistaken for a purr. Leaning forward just a tad, she planted a light kiss of Silver's face.

"Yes, I love you too." As Silver spoke, he could feel the heavy weight in his chest being removed, replaced with a spreading warmth. 'Talking' with his small Pokemon always made him feel better. She was such a sweetheart.

Slow breaths puffed out lightly onto his face, Togepi's warm body pressed against him. It was evident that she would soon fall asleep, and he too felt like he could pass out at any minute. The blood loss had made him dizzy, darkness creeping up on the corner of his eyes. Absentmindedly, one of his hands started to feel around for the large bald patch in his hair his father had given him. The skin was a bit torn, flesh flapping with each stroke and it was evident that there was some bruising. It hurt, yes, but Silver felt it oddly comforting. Not as comforting as the presence of the little Pokemon beside him, but still.

"Thanks, Togepi…" He said in a low whisper. Togepi made a soft purring sound in response.

With another half-hearted giggle, the boy stopped shifting, letting the darkness overcome his vision and slipping into unconsciousness.

0

"Silver! Focus!" Archer yelled out, snapping eight-year-old Silver out of his daydream.

The young boy shook his head, long crimson hair flapping behind him. Blinking a couple times, he attempted to get his mind back into the battle.

Togepi stood before him, looking exhausted and slight charred but otherwise unharmed. On the other side of the battlefield was Archer's Houndour, a thankfully weak yet malicious looking creature. With a snap of his opponent's fingers, the small black dog leapt into the air, fangs glowing with bright red fire.

"T-Togepi!" Silver stammered weakly. "U-use, uh, Shadow ball!"

In a flash, the round Pokemon brought back her arms, a shadow gathering between her little hands. Just in the nick of time, as Houndour was looming over her in what almost seemed like slow motion, she attacked.

It did _nothing._

Silver winced as the dog fell upon his Togepi, seemingly unfazed by the shadowy explosion it had just endured. Before he could even so much as twitch, Houndour bit down on her head, snapping his neck sideways and tossing the poor creature backwards.

Togepi fell hard. The little creature cried out in horrible pain as she smashed into a ground below. Ribbons of red dribbled out from the torn flesh on her head, pooling around her unmoving body. Silver let out a strangled gasp.

"I-I forfeit!" He cried, seeing Archer's mouth open to issue another command. "You win! I-I… I don't want to fight anymore."

The blue haired man watched with a disapproving scowl as the young boy walked cautiously onto the field, dead set on reaching his _precious _little Pokemon. Saliva dripping from his fangs, Houndour flipping his head up to look at his master, clearly begging for permission to attack Silver.

Archer shook his head. "That battle didn't even go for three turns. You're pathetic." Silver flinched a little at his words. "I would always assume that the one with the honor of having the boss' blood in his veins would actually put some effort into his training, but I suppose you're just too good for that, aren't you?"

_'Oh, what are honor." _Silver though sourly. Wait, he couldn't think like that! It _was_ an honor, his father was a great man, a kind man. Dispelling all bitter thoughts, he straightened up, Togepi in his arms.

"I… I'm sorry…."

"Oh please, of you were actually sorry this wouldn't keep happening." Archer snapped. Silver looked down, gently wiping away the tears in Togepi's eyes. "And look at me when I talk! It's bad enough that I have to listen to you stutter all day long. Are you _trying _to make Team Rocket seem weak?"

"Oh, you shouldn't be so hard on the kid." A voice rang out from behind Silver. He wrinkled his nose a little bit at the unmistakable scent of Koffing.

_Petrel._

Silver stiffened a bit as the other man stood beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. A sneaky smile was set upon his features.

"You know Ariana will kill you if she finds out how you've been treating her little baby." Archer rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his white suit.

"Oh, shut up." He hissed. Houndour let out a low growl at his feet. "I'm just disciplining him. What's the point in even having him if he can't fight worth shit? If anything, he's just making it easier for our enemies to find our weak spots." A burning pit of shame welled up inside Silver's stomach.

"Well maybe that wouldn't be a problem if you actually bothered to give him something stronger then a newly hatched baby Pokemon." Petrel countered sharply. If looks could kill, the purple haired man would be rotting on the floor right now. Shaking with rage, Archer retracted his Houndour, storming off in the direction of the doorway.

Flipping around, he said one last thing, "fine! You can put up with the little brat if you want to! I've had it with this shit." And with that, he turned his back to the two, stomping his way out of the room.

Silver felt awful. He never intended to disappoint anyone, especially not one of the highest ranking members of the organization. He felt his eyes begin to water up a little, holding his Pokemon up closer to his chest.

"Hey." Petrel nudged him a little. Silver looked up, trembling. "Don't cry, it makes you seem weak." The boy nodded stiffly, rubbing at his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled apologetically. Togepi shifted in his arms.

"It's fine." Petrel waved him off. The man stalked out onto the battlefield, the large floating purple lump that was Koffing drifting around beside him. "I'd help you train, but I'm afraid the only Pokemon I have on me are Koffing, which wouldn't be fair with the type advantage. Unless you wanted one, of course." Koffing grunted. "No, not you."

Silver swallowed, before shaking his head. "I-I'm good." He whispered. Togepi nodded in her agreement. Petrel let out a raspy laugh.

"I didn't think so. Y'know, I was a lot like you when I was a kid, always nervous, shy as heck, but that all changed when…" Silver zoned out as the man continued talking, starring intently at the wound on Togepi's head.

It wasn't bleeding, at least, not anymore, but that didn't change the fact that a huge strip of flesh had been torn from the poor fairy type. It was a raw pink colour, surrounded by crispy black skin from the burn. If he looked hard enough, he could see it visibly throbbing.

"Are you okay Togepi?" He asked in a soft whisper, hoping Petrel wouldn't hear him as he continued to blab.

Togepi looked up. Her eyes were still quite watery. However, seeing her owner's concerned expression, she pulled a brave face, nodding triumphantly. Silver offered a shy smile.

"Hey!" A hand waved in his face. Silver snapped his head up, face going red. Petrel narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "Were you listening?"

"Um…" The red haired boy kicked at the ground. "I… I was just-"

"Don't even bother, I know you weren't." he huffed. "Kids these days, never listening to their elders." Silver blushed further, feeling ashamed. "But whatever, it's not like I cared about whether or not you listen to my story or anyt-"

Suddenly, the door closest to them opened roughly, slamming against the wall. The two males turned their attention to the source of the noise. A grunt, clearly so by the style of her clothing, stood fixedly at the entrance, eyes boring directly into Petrel as if asking for permission to speak. When he nodded, she said:

"Boss Giovanni has requested your attendance. Please make your way to his office as soon as possible."

Petrel's eyes widened. "Does that mean he's really gonna-?"

She nodded, gaze straying warily to Silver. "I'd be best if we did not speak of such in his presence."

"Alright." The purple haired man agreed. Silver was clearly uncomfortable. "Silver, I need to go discuss something with your father. You should go see Maribelle about your Togepi's head. Just stay out of trouble, okay?" Without waiting to see how the boy would answer, he turned his back to him and followed the girl out of the room.

"Uh, g-good luck!" Silver called, just before the door closed. If Petrel heard him, he made no indication of so. Togepi stuck out her tongue.

The boy's shoulders dropped, feeling awkward standing alone in such a large, silent room.

"I wonder what my father wants with him?" He questioned out loud. He shrugged. It didn't really seem to concern him, as it was probably just some sort of paperwork. Adjusting Togepi in his arms, he simply turned to go to a different doorway, intent on seeing Maribelle.

0

"Um, Father?" A week later Silver found himself slowly creaking open the door to Giovanni's office. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. Very rarely was he even able to talk to his father, let almost go into his office. Yet, he had been told just that morning that his Dad wished to see him, so here he was.

Giovanni spun around causally in his revolving leather chair. As usual, he had a dirty scowl set upon his aged complexion, eyebrow narrowed dangerously as he faced his soon. Every part of him practically oozed authority, from the confident raise of his shoulders to how he never fully sat back in his chair. As Silver took an anxious step in, he narrowed his eyes.

"I see you brought your _pet." _He spat the last word out as if it was a disgusting taste on his tongue. Silver nodded, unable to speak with the lump that had settled in his throat. "Good. It seems you don't screw everything up."

His chair creaked slightly as he stood up. He was a bit on the short side, but that barely detracted from his levels of intimidation. Folding his hands behind his back, he stalked over to Silver.

"So, can you tell me why you think I brought you here?" Silver shook his head no. A light in Giovanni's eyes flared up. "_Speak." _

Silver shrank. That one word held so much power, so much pent up anger. Shaking horribly, he managed to squeak out "N-n-no, uh, F-F-Father!"

Giovanni grabbed him by the shoulder, roughly pulling his son fully into the room, then used his free hand to slam the door behind him. Silver stumbled, going a little numb when he heard the sound of a key behind him. Whatever happened next, there was no way to escape.

Giovanni turned on him, casting a shadow over the still small boy (his growth spurt had yet to happen). Silver found himself backing up a little bit. The clock on the wall ticked ominously.

"I'm here you teach you a lesson." He said simply, voice steady yet strong. "A lesson I hope you won't forget." Silver went cold. "Hand me the Togepi."

There was a pause. The red haired child held his Pokemon tighter.

"B-b-But, I-"

"Don't you _dare _disobey me." The man snarled, temper rising. Silver flinched backwards. "I said to hand me the Togepi and you _will _give it to me." He didn't even need to say what would happen if he refused. Silver knew all too well already.

Almost falling over his legs grew so weak, Silver regretfully obliged, taking a few shaky steps over to his father. With trembling hands, he gently lifted up the small creature. Togepi looked panicked as she felt herself be passed from her owner's warm hands to rough, cold ones. She whimpered, struggling in his grasp.

Giovanni's expression didn't change. "Good. Now, don't move from where you are." As he was speaking, he practically threw Togepi onto a raised table beside him, holding her down with one hand. "You will only need to watch."

A foreboding feeling grew strongly inside Silver's chest. "W-what are you going t-to do?"

Giovanni smirked. He reached into his trench coat pocket, feeling around for a moment. With cruel patience, he drew out a large object, grinned wider all the while. It flashed in the light of his office.

And suddenly, Silver understood.

His heart raced.

His eyes widened.

The world seemed to slow down around him.

There were so many thing he could've done, so many thing he could've done at that very moment.

Yet all he did was whisper a raspy "No."

Giovanni raised his arm, holding it up their for a few seconds as a form of psychological torture, then plunged the knife deep into Togepi's little body.

Silver _screamed. _Without even thinking of the consequence, he ran up, tears of anguish and panic steaming down his face.

"**_STOP!" _**He wailed. Togepi was crying out, screeching terribly. Silver grabbed hold of his father's arm, the one with the knife in it, and forced his whole weight. "**_YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!" _**

A fist smashed brutally into his face, sending the small boy literally flying across the room. He smashed his head painfully into the other wall, almost knocking him unconscious. Blood, thick and metallic tasting, poured freely from his mouth.

_"I-I can't give up!' _Silver though weakly. He attempted to get back to his feet, but the pain was too overbearing. "_Togepi, she…. She needs me!"_

But, as he turned his head up to see what was going on, he found it was too late. His poor Pokemon had been torn open, intestines littered all around her bloody corpse. Every one of her organs had been torn open, body fluids draining out into a puddle around her. Her eyes, once so full of life, had been burst, leaking out all over her once soft fur. Giovanni smiled. He dropped the knife.

"So, Silver," he chuckled. "What did you learn?"

Those for words broke him. Every emotion, every feeling of hatred that had grown deeply inside of him broke free at that very moment. Silver found himself wailing, his screams echoing out. Tears mixed with blood splattered down to the ground below. He clutched his head, clawing at it. He wanted to die.

To his father, this was a normal thing, The lives of creatures meant nothing to him, Scratch that, the lives of _anything. _He was a horrible, twisted man, and Silver finally understood.

He finally understood that nobody truly loved him.

And even as his father grabbed him by the hair, pulling his up simply with handful of the messy red locks, he didn't stop screaming.

"Stop crying." Giovanni snapped. Some of Togepi's blood dripped onto Silver's head, only worsening the sound. Realizing that Silver had lost complete control of his emotions, the man roughly threw his son onto the ground.

"I said, _STOP CRYING." _ Giovanni's voice grew loud. Without a hint of hesitation, he raised his foot and stomped it as hard as he possibly could onto his son's stomach.

That stomped the screams. Silver's face was now completely covered with the red substance that flowed freely from his mouth. The boy's body hitched with horrible sobs. He rolled over, clutching at his eyes as if he was trying to tear them out. He was chocking, unable to breath.

Giovanni sighed at the miserable sight.

"You're weak, Silver." He spat. Silver's didn't even seem to be listening. "You need to learn that as human we are the dominant species, and that Pokemon are merely pawns to us." He lifted up the body of his son's once beloved Pokemon. "Do not get attached to them. They are your slaves, and nothing more." With that, he tossed the lifeless body at his sons crying form. Blood splattered everywhere. With a simple turn of his body, the man pocketed his knife and walked out the door.

For the next fifteen minutes, Silver simply laid there, a shivering mess of emotions in the dimly lit room that was his father's office. His arms clutched at Togepi's corpse, desperate for the warmth he had once had in his life, but with each passing second she grew colder.

Finally, at the tick of the sixteenth minute, the darkness consumed his vision, silencing his soft cries. The last thing Silver remembered before falling into a heavy state of unconsciousness was one simple phrase.

"_You deserve this.'_

_0_

"SILVER!" The trance was broken by Gold's yell. The distant look in the rival's eyes faded away, replaced with a look of confusion and pure sadness. He found himself looking to the eyes of a small creature, a Togepi. His eyes were filled with the same look of joy his first Pokemon had had all those years ago, so warm, so inviting.

Silver couldn't take it. He dropped the Pokemon, stumbling backward, Had Gold not been standing directly below him at the time, Togepi would've gone plummeting to the ground.

To his surprise, however, the tiny champion didn't start yelling at him. Instead, his golden eyes had a look of concern. Beside him, Silver saw Lyra had a similar expression.

"Silver, are you okay?" She asked, reaching over to grab his arm. Silver flinched away from her touch.

"I-I'm fine." Now she _really _looked worried. Silver never stuttered. However, before she could press him further, he had already started to make his way over to the door. "I just…. I just need to be outside. _Alone." _He added harshly.

Without even waiting to see what either of them said, he threw open the door, not reacting to the icy winds of the outside, and slammed it behind him. The picture of his old Togepi's course was still burned into his mind.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**This has more words then any chapter in Uprising yet it took less time how does that even make sense**

**And yeah I had no idea how to end it.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**~*Galefire*~**


End file.
